1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processor, and further relates to a prefetch instruction method and a prefetch instruction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in a microprocessor or the like, a cache memory with a large capacity is mounted to efficiently and rapidly execute processing of multimedia data such as streaming video and audio. The cache memory is the most important technology for high speed processing of multimedia data because the cache memory is provided within a processor and operates at the same speed as the processor. On the other hand, the cache memory cannot store a large amount of data because it has a small capacity. Accordingly, the cache memory fetches and utilizes part of the data to be fetched from an external memory. It is efficient to fetch and store necessary data in the cache memory.